


The Hunter and The Wolf

by Kunda



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Betrayal, Characters from My Other TWD Work Will Show Up Some Day, Conflict, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Foreign Language, Happy Ending, He's a Redneck Ninja, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Mostly Fun-Time-Writing, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack mind, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rivalry, Set in Alexandria, Sister-Sister Bond, Slow Build(I Hope), Some canon deaths dont happen, Violence, Wolf Instincts, Wolf!Daryl, Wolf!OFC, petting, soft spots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunda/pseuds/Kunda
Summary: When Nora Davis gets herself muzzle deep in a tricky situation and is unable to escape the wrath of a snotty crossbowman and his sheriff buddy she has a price to pay, but the question is; How will she repay them for her wrongs?





	1. Getting Up Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Walking Dead or its characters. This is simply for entertainment purposes.

_Nora hurried Enid away from the highway, nose absentmindedly sniffing out for any danger they could be walking right into, the sight of the girl sobbing had been too much for even Nora and that said a lot for a Norsk who would stay dignified even while ripping someone to shreds. Shifter blood I tell you, but when a 200-400 pound wolf jumps you for your weapons and food it could really scar a folk. The older woman whispered soothingly calm sayings to Enid as they rushed away from her parent's death spot. It had been horrible watching the girl's parents being ripped apart but she would have made it worse if she interrupted as a huge wolf. Nora stood at around 5'7" shoulder height, as a canine, considering she stands straight with her hackles lowered and no signs of being tense. Though not the biggest in The Wolves she carries herself with speed and agility more than strength or defence, even if her thick pelt helps from being mauled by another shifter._

 

* * *

 

Nora lost Enid, she had been tracking the girl down for the past eight months, stealing from the pack she travelled with just so she could make due with searching. All the scent or tracking trail's she found were gone and were simply too faint for her to track longer than a mile or two. Enid was smart to run while she could before Owen could get ahold of her pretty little face but that didn't mean Nora didn't care for her, she wanted to leave WITH the girl. Though I guess she could forgive Enid for reacting so harshly to giant wolves with a bigger bite than bark. Nora was locally fucked now though because as Owen gave his speech on betrayal for humans Nora kept the hungry mutts at bay by snapping her jaw shut when someone got to close to her. She couldn't be beaten here and that was a fact if she had to fight her way out she would. She couldn't give up cause some ripped up alpha told her to, she was a beta dammit. So she did, teeth sinking into Cheza, the closest and most naive of the pack who didn't know about table manners. Nora's canines barely grazed her but she still earned a yelp of pain followed by the young shifter to hurry away to the safety of the crowd.

"Traitor" Owen's words stung like hell, the group she trusted so dearly pushing her away because she gave into the Beta instinct to raise and protect an abandoned cub.

Nora made her quickest escape, Legs heaving under the pace she had set herself to. they wouldn't chase her this was the end of the world, not some damn fairy tale they could nip and bark at. Although now she didn't escape unscathed and instead had to deal with the pain on her muzzle, likely from when one of the group members tried to lock their jaws but failed and only cut her a tad.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks out of the group and when Nora lost hope for finding Enid's trail, found a much more interesting one. The sweet and alluring scent of fresh kill that she could help but pick up and follow to an old wrecked cabin that she assumed belonged to no one but maybe a longe casted survivor like herself. She moved ahead, tail thwacking back and forth behind her in a barely kept wag that Nora didn't realize was there until she was sniffing around the small shack for traces to why the scent disappeared and didn't continue inside. The woman pulled back her lips in a courteous snarl when she placed herself in a sit to watch the surrounding area with careful eyes. Two weeks since she decided to switch skin and become another being, surprisingly it turned out well but the frustrations she felt by not eating and her anger simmering to practically nothing, well you could see where she was getting impatient.

so she stood again, tilting her head back to stick her nose into the air to try and test for any humidity. If there was that she had a chance for water.  _Aha found it._ Nora perked up when she had a sliver of humidity, following it like an obedient dog to a bone until she could hear the rushing water from what she assumed to be a river. Completely correct, even if Nora's strong suit was in inking and not the wild, you really had no choice. She collapsed lazily in the wide creek when she arrived, light hazel eyes scanning the area for any possible threats she could encounter during her weak state. She missed Enid, her cocky jokes and unbearable prodding brought comfort in the form of small laugh filled memories until one day Enid wasn't laying at her side asleep and was instead gone, somewhere she knew Nora wouldn't find her.

Nora poked her nose into the water, pulling her head back abruptly to send water flying over her chocolate collar marking scruff. See Nora's pelt is blanketed with the mix of being rained, the rain in the brown of the blanket causing the marking to tug forwards in sharp strips. Her scruff is covered in deep chocolate coloured fur as if it were a collar, When her markings get to her tail they create two V's but fade into light brown over the top of her tail. Her undercoat is white and unbothered except for a line of brown on her left back thigh and her legs are covered in black fur up to the middle of her legs. Nora's ears are tipped black as they mix with her mane and creates the perfect crown. Her face is marked with a white strip that goes up between her eyes then stops, replacing itself with a lighter brown that circles up and over her eyes. The tip of her muzzle is black as well, but barely. Her left front toes are uncovered, marked with a white splotch.

 

Her body tensed when she heard a just barely audible twig snapping then got a whiff of musk, male human perhaps? too potent. Her hackles raised on point, so she heaved herself to her feet and listened over the dripping of water from her pelt and the creek she stood in. When she turned around to face the owner of the noise her Light Hazel eyes met intimidating blues, causing the Beta ranking wolf to huff and plop onto her rump. Even as this larger and clearly stronger shifter sized her up she simply watched in amusement as her hackles lowered and with respect he did as well, he wasn't from The Wolves because they had a familiar sulphur scent that she just hated to the bone.  _who're ya?_

Nora didn't have plans on talking with anyone, so she stood again, bent down to take in some fresh water then stood straight and dignified as the man mentally prodded her, though doing the exact same with his eyes as he continued to  ~~secretly~~ check her for any dangerous wounds. None, to which he was happy about because to Daryl, the last one of them he saw was his brother.

 

When Nora trotted from the water and towards the male she let herself take in his scent, grumbling when he smelt clean and.. well kept? had this man been groomed? She backed up, hazel meeting blue once more. He was a little bigger than her, by maybe five inches or so because when she looked at him she had to cock her head back a bit. He wasn't Alpha, right now anyways because god knows how they act around bitches, he was well kept though so she pushed her borders.  _Who are you? smelling like some caged animal that gets groomed every three hours, scare away everything dammit._

 

 _Of course_. this is how Nora reacted with everyone she didn't know, bitchy and maybe a bit too much at first but later she was poised and prideful. She wouldn't look to her feet if Hela was staring her down. She earned herself a growled grunt, tailing the man as he turned around and began walking where he came from, his step heavier but surprisingly silent compared to Nora's step that either resulted in the crunch of leaves or the breaking of twigs, She wasn't quiet nor did she plan to be. She wasn't hunting so it wasn't going to affect her in the slightest.

 _How many walkers did ya kill? 'bout people and why?_ even when Nora didn't understand his sudden social outburst she gave in with a sigh and answered, Eyes moving to the way his pelt fluffed and each marking against it. It was white like her undercoat but was flecked with little black and grey dots and his face, funny to mention, had one of his ears enveloped in black colouring for the marking whereas the other one was just covered in more dots but was more greyish in colour.

_lost count after twenty, lazy shit I know. I killed a lot of people, why? because they threatened my survival and my  Elske survival, little Enid._

Once more he didn't reply, only nodded with an acceptable grunt before walking further.

 

* * *

 

An hour passed before the man came to a stop, bending and digging a bag of what looked like clothes out of the roots of a still standing tree. Nora watched him turn to face her with the bag in his mouth, eyes narrowing before a thick growl pierced the air.  _D'you, Mind?_ Not realizing that staring what rude because, after taking down around two walkers that the man let wander by, she thought staring would be the least of her worries.  _No... OH! oh yes._

 

She backed away, turning around and sitting to wait for the man to change to his other skin, the sound of bones crackling and skin reshaping making Nora cringe. She hadn't realized it sounded so cruel until now because it took less than a second, quick shifting of course. it was all painful and after the first few times, you could barely tell when you did change. When he huffed and told her she could look back again she obliged quickly to take in the man's looks. He certainly was on the stronger side by the look of his arms, those eyes as well still cut her like glass.

"gonna come with me? got a community. ain't got clothes for ya to change though-- sonova bitch"

There go her weekend plans then. Nora scowled, lips pulling back as if she had gotten the rotten end of the deer. Her humanly intelligent mind working for ways around just prancing in as a giant wolf. What choice did she have but to go into the community and die peacefully? she hadn't seen Enid in months she could have been dead. Nora gave the man a look, just the look of a very horrible hunch. He had one pair of pants yeah, but he could lend her his boxers and vest. He caught on and quickly shook his head, pointing at her with one hand while using the other to tug at something under some leaves, when he pulled the item out Nora went into fight or flight mode and growled, hackles standing on end as he gripped his Crossbow puzzled by her actions. Was she feral? didn't seem like it.

"Naw I ain't lending you my shit, go scavenge something up yerself dog" The scout grumbled, calming down when she realized his good intent and instead moved over, poking him with her damp nose until he gave in and patted her a few times. His rough hands sliding over her dirty fur that once shone intensely beautiful. "We could drag ya in for a pet for the kids until I can find clothes that would fit yer fat ass" How rude. Nora's bit down on her tongue to stop herself from biting at his hair or clothes, in a friendly manner of course. But as they started to walk she couldn't help but hold an uncomfortable feeling in her gut. Children? Germ suckers.

 

 They arrived with little to no trouble besides a walker or two at the gates, where may i mention Nora had to jump  over the cars carefully to avoid being stabbed by metal poles they set up. Genious she couldnt have done it better. Once Daryl was standing in front of the gates he knocked three times, the third having a pause before a chubbier man with a mullet opened the gate and stared through the second gate's bars at the wolf who stared him directly in the eyes, hazel fighting against darker browns before Daryl muttered something miserably under his breath for.. Eugene? to open the gates. So he did, extremely obedient to the words of this redneck the Norsk walked along with. Now inside the community Nora impatiently nudged the redneck to hurry, his slaps in protest to her face doing nothing to stop her from gripping the collar of his vest in her mouth before she dragged him, still unable to know where the stronger shifter lived, dropped him shortly after so she could let him lead but also pull her head back into a tilt to hide the wonky smile that showed more teeth than anyone could be physically comfortable with. Though he kept his composure to her prodding and just kept walking, waving as if there wasnt a wild animal following him. He should have waited until night, but as long as no one found out he was fine.


	2. Marking Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora settles into Alexandria and gets to know a kind woman, meanwhile Daryl hunts down Rick after his run to tell him of the new resident.

Nora trusted these people with her life already, a day into being accepted as a person and she already knows what most are capable of. Including the fact that Enid’s scent burns the streets, she has a good reason to stick around.

It didn't take very long for Daryl to seek out an outfit for her and drag her back outside the walls so she could change and be granted residency in the community. Nora would be forever grateful he allowed her to even go into the community after finding out that she carried the same blood as him, but it was ‘no big deal’ as he said on their walk back. When she had first changed it felt like she was committing a sin, changing in front of a man like that while turning back over to a newer life then she had lived during the last few years of survival. It felt, wrong, and up until they had arrived back at Alexandria she felt dirty and covered in grime, which wasn't too far off but at the same time wasn't all that right either.

When the gates to Alexandria were tugged open with a croak and a creak or two Nora tailed Daryl like a lifeline. Hands shoved nervously into her oversized sweater pockets, though she would have preferred the top to actually fit her and not smell like some random person she had never met, Nora really had no choice and would stick with what she had. Daryl moved quickly, his strides fast and incredibly irritating to the shorter woman due to how quickly she had to walk behind him. He was louder as well now that they weren’t outside the walls, how he could decide whether to be loud or quiet confused Nora as well, but alas questions weren’t craved so she wouldn't ask. ”scram woman” The sudden outburst of words shook Nora, so before he could tell her again she nodded and turned away, stopping in her tracks to take in the sight of the thriving community once more.

It was no surprise that they had been able to make this workout, with the way Daryl could spook a person and the amount of folk they had gathered they could damn well conquer every community if they wished to. But it was relieving to Nora that they didn't. When a smaller hand was placed on her bicep Nora spun around to see who had touched her, though the sight did wonders for sore eyes, it was still shocking to find out. A young man, maybe fifteen or sixteen stood proudly while he carried a young pup. His long brown hair reminded her much of Daryl along with his familiar blue eyes, what was going on with all these blue eyes? While Nora had her sights fixed on the boy and the child an unfamiliar, yet somewhat calming voice entered the trios ears. ”Carl, the old folk want to know if they can steal Judith for a while”An older woman made her way towards them, arms crossed over her chest as she took in the sight before her. So the boy's name was Carl? “Yeah sure, ill go take her over” Then he was gone, leaving Nora with a stranger woman she had never met, nor had she planned to meet her. Funny how fate worked huh.

The woman shifted in place, smiling before she spoke to Nora. “You’re new right? I have some oatmeal cookies at my house. Come along. I have plenty to share” With a voice so peaceful Nora gave in to the offer, tripping over herself as she moved forwards but in the end catching herself on a thin line. They got to the woman’s house in a little less than five minutes. Sitting down at the island counter Nora kept quiet, mentally preparing herself for the food and when the older woman slid the tray of fresh baked goodies in front of her she was hesitant to grab them in fear she would become addicted and crave more of them. She felt her eyes on her and as she plucked a cookie from the tray, couldn’t help but give in under the older woman’s gaze. It was warm and welcoming but such a feeling sent an unwanted chill through the adult's spine, one she had thought would have disappeared knowing she was safe inside Alexandria. It was silent for longer than Nora would have enjoyed, but speaking up would have made her more uncomfortable than not so she kept herself silent by digging into her oatmeal cookie.

Carol kept herself deep in thought. It was clear that this woman used to other people but what kind of people she had grown accustomed to was tossed through the window as she watched her newfound guest eat in blissful silence the younger woman craved around others. She was extremely grateful that this woman had brought her in with open arms so easily.

To keep herself from pulling into physical reactions Nora quit eating when she had finished her first cookie and was given the chance to stand and move over towards the living quarters just down the open hall that ran from the front door to the kitchen and the rest of the house. Pushing herself up and forwards with a light tumble at first, her body reacting to the different shape she had taken on worst than she had expected it would.

A rough palm met with the edging of a large open window when Nora arrived at the living room and looked out the window. It was bright like it was most days in Georgia, but what caught her eye was how many people littered the street like unexpecting mice. Nora sucked in a habitually thick breath before releasing it seconds later in the form of a yawn like a sigh.

A motherly toned voice reached the shifters wolf-blooded ears and in that instant, she was brought to reality. The truth behind living now gripping and tossing her into the void of nothingness with everyone else. The people smiling, laughing with the family Nora lost because she was so naive and couldn't grasp the harsh reality that was the world during the first few months. How horrible losing her parents was, then to lose the cub she had taken under her wing. It devastated what was left of the young Norwegians heard.

”what's your name if I might be able to ask? My name is Carol.” How soothing and calm it was. Like the calm before the storm that just lulled you to sleep during the worst of times.

Nora turned to face the older woman... To Carol, she liked that name very much. Suited a woman with such a fierce under look but a kind and gentle heart. Almost reminded her of her mother before she had been broken and beat to nothing but a speck of fur here and there.

”Nora Davis.”

That was all that came from her lips at that moment, nothing else needed to be said from her because her body language was enough to paralyze anyone when they noticed the way she held herself. In high spirits she physically held herself, straight and proud like a groomed queen would. Sharp powdered blue eyes met all knowing green eyes and for a split second, Nora could almost smell the woman's emotions. They were sweet, like a baked candy apple and rhubarb crisp on the side, sweet and tangy for the few seconds they land on your tongue but perfect every time after. Carol understood her in ways Nora didn't pick up on, just from her body language.

It didn't take long for exhaustion to settle in and for Carol to shoo Nora upstairs to the extra room to rest. She happily obliged as well because when an older woman who you instantly thought would be a close friend offered you a pillow to rest your head you don't say no to such an offer. Sleep had taken over fairly quickly when Nora laid down as well, taking her into the far realm of dreams.

Her dreams didn't treat her as nicely as Carol did though, mouths gaping and hands grabbing towards her filled her head with unwanted terrors and nightmares. Scaring her to a point that she couldn't make herself wake up or even think of it, the sight of gnawing jaws and prying fingers that were so far rotten that- even in the state of unconsciousness- scared her far more than anything she had witnessed to this day. She was so used to it, use to losing folk she cared for and use to being called down by an unworthy Alpha that she was nothing but a pitiful cub, a liar. The Wolves were liars who gripped the wild inside a shifter and took away any domesticated aspects in their life, forcing them to be nothing but merciless murderers.

Nora rolled in her sleep, grumbling and growling along with the ever so faint whines that strained from her throat. The things she saw in her head could scare any man half to death, though to be honest, they weren't worse than seeing your parents ripped apart by the dead and those you called your family. Nora pulled forwards, legs moving her forwards in a pace so slow she had to watch in agony as her parents were struggling to fight back. Her head spun and with its pace, she wished she was moving faster because the closer she got to them the further they got from her.

Carol listened from behind the bedroom door as the almost inaudible grunts, arms crossed over her chest in an almost defensive way for the young girl she brought home. Her green eyes filled with faint pity for her, What had she gone through out there? was it worse than what Carol and her group had gone through? there were so many possibilities but she could ask later. Carol stood straight, uncrossing her arms before she took her leave and went back downstairs.

* * *

 Daryl stood impatiently in front of Rick's door, waiting for his friend to hurry himself up and open the damn door. His hand gripped the strap of his crossbow tightly as he paced, knocking again to hurry the sheriff up.

"Rick! hurry up man" His voice lifted into a yell, eyes dropping from the door when he realized how irresponsible it was to leave Nora to explore while he got someone to make sure she didn't do exactly that.

Carl opened the door, Cowboy had propped onto his head in that familiar way it had been for the past few months- when they weren't doing something that didn't need a hat that is. The young man gave the redneck a puzzled look, eyebrows raising as he asked a silent question.

"Dads upstairs showering, he'll be out in a bit" The boy's voice could be music to anyone's ears if they hadn't seen a kid his age since before, but to Daryl, it came as a second habit to brush him off. So that's what he did, grunted them pushed past Carl so he could go and plop himself roughly into the sheriff's sofa, one that was very similar to Carols.

Daryl dropped his crossbow across his lap and waited from then on, and when the minutes ticked by and Rick had came down stairs dressed in that irritatingly hideous Sheriff uniform and sat next to his old timed friend before speaking, Daryl couldnt help but wonder what the hell they were doing getting so comfortable.  _Jesus Christ._

"You wanted to talk, Daryl? what did you find on the run that was so important?" Rick wouldn't have come off as so hostile but as the day was he just couldn't help it, though truth be told it was unnecessary towards the man in question.

"Found a girl out there, real young looking. Looking for some girl for 'round nine months she said" It could have been considered out of character with how kind Daryl was speaking, but to Rick, it was no surprise. Young people no matter their gender shouldn't be left out there alone looking for a person that might have been dead. The Sheriff took the hint, pulling himself up before he waited for Daryl to follow suit, which he did quickly after.

"Let's go find her before Deanna does" The left the house with an accepting grunt from Daryl and a nod from Rick.

* * *

 

Nora wasn't so optimistic when she woke up, because when reality took hold of her again she was propping herself up against the bd by a pillow, hair falling to the sides of her face while she dealt with slowing her breathing to a understanding pace. Everyone had nightmares is what she told herself each time she woke up and even when she said they wouldnt happen that night they did happen, the same gruesome images rotting her innocence to nothing but a pile of mucky ash.

Getting up out of bed was the same none the less despite some minor changes. No matter how hard she tried it always ended with her miserable or at the verge of attacking someone and ripping their throats from their body. Though she felt rested, something she needed greatly during her search but never got because of disturbances. No big deal towards her though, Nora didn't mind living.

Going downstairs and being met with Carol's kind eyes and a batch of cookies was amazing, so maybe despite what she had gone through Nora could adapt to living with others again. As long as Enid was around.

* * *

 

**Domestication sounds horrible, but its the safest thing in this horrid world**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this! I'm not doing this for anything but fun? I guess. But some explanation on who Nora is if this chapter didn't specify that enough. But it's not really important ill write it in sometime later so you can skip it :)
> 
> Nora is absolutely Norwegian, She grew up in Norway until she was nine before moving to Upper Canada in search of a abode but later moved to Savannah Georgia at the lack of peace. Growing up around English speakers after the move made it easy for her to pick up the language, and besides slipping between languages on occasion she is fluent in both languages. Her occupation before the world went to shit was a tattoo artist and she still draws designs to keep herself fresh, has a few tattoos herself but just for fun, they have no meaning. when I think of Nora's tattoos I think of Atreus's arm tattoos with Baldr's back tattoo runes.
> 
> Anyways, god bless Google Translator for helping with the Norwegian words I don't know. This work shouldnt be all too long because god knows not everyone likes bible length stories. Hope you enjoyed enough to stick around.


End file.
